The Vacation
by Adegral
Summary: The names of the character are totally different, there is no F4, the story is totally different. Why do I still categorize my story here? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Geezers! It's not that I didn't have the patience! It's just…..well…I just got bored with the job so I quit." Jeffrey said over the phone to Hane.

Jeffrey and Hane were twin brothers but their characters were completely different. Jeffrey had a bright personality and always managed to cheer up people. He had many friends, friends he were loyal to. He was a little bit too straightforward with his comments sometimes though, hurting people without knowing it himself.

However, Hane was completely different. He was always the quiet one, never the first to start conversations unless necessary. He never seemed to take interest in other people's business. Yet, unlike Jeffrey, he was sensitive. He minded about small details. Underneath his cool and composed exterior was a boy who needed love.

The Rud brothers had grown up in a rich family who had huge influence over a large number of multi-million companies. They attended boarding school before attending Oxford. Jeffrey had no interest in studies and family wealth, so he left home and started working. But he was a job hopper because he quickly lost interest in the jobs. The longest period of time he worked was for only two months.

The latest job he quit was the position of a Technician. Although the pay was more than enough to ensure his survival, the manager had realized that he was from the Rud family and gave him only the simplest work to do – enter data into the computer. But Jeffrey thought of the job as "giving out free money" and quit.

Hane, on the other hand, still "attended" Oxford. Actually, just his presence in school was more than enough. He did not attend classes but instead went there to do his daily routine – sleeping. The girl he loved, Serene, was studying for a Degree under Nursing in New York. Like Hane, Serene was grown up in one of the richest families in America. She was kind, caring and was an ex-model. To most, she was perfect. But to Hane, she was more than that. They were childhood friends and she had helped him out of his autism.

"Again?" Hane asked.

Jeffrey replied sarcastically," Yes. _Again._" He placed emphasis on the word, 'again' to let Hane know that he got his meaning.

Suddenly, Hane thought of something. "I've got an idea, Jeff. Let's go for a vacation at Palawi."

Palawi was an island that the Rud family owned. Jeffrey pondered for a moment and replied, "It might not be a bad idea. But it'll be boring if it's only Serene, you and me. I'll call our friends, Joanne, Jason and his girlfriend, Kim. That all right with you?"

"Whatever. The vacation is for a week starting coming Monday." Click. Hane had hung up. Jeffrey thought, "Typical. Well….I'll have to start calling…."

------------------------------End of chapter 1---------------------------------------

Reviews please!! This is my very first fanfic. I'm completely new to this and would appreciate the help!! Some of the characters resemble the characters from HYD. Sorry if anyone is offended...erm...well...that's about it...remember to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Time flew and it was already Monday. Five of them-Hane, Jeffrey, Kim, Joanne and Jason-now waited at the entrance of the hotel lobby at Palawi for Serene. She would be flying directly to Palawi from New York and would be arriving soon.

Finally, a limousine arrived at the entrance of the hotel lobby. Before the driver could even get out of the car to open the door for Serene, Hane got there first and opened the door for her. She came out looking stunningly gorgeous in an elegant layered V-neck white dress that was sleeveless. Hane and Serene soon found themselves in a loving embrace that almost lasted forever.

A cough came from Jeffrey. "Sorry to interrupt but you two can continue that later. We have much more fun things waiting!" Jeffrey continued with a chuckle.

Serene's cheeks turned a slight pink before saying, "You really haven't changed much, I see."

Jeffrey put his hands to his heart and staggered, "Oh! You have broken my heart!!" This set the whole group laughing.

The group of six then proceeded to their hotel rooms to unpack. Jeffrey arranged it in a way that he thought would be fun. Hane was to share a room with Serene, Kim with Jason and finally, Joanne with him. Jeffrey explained that it was for emergencies, for example, when a burglary takes place, the guy can protect the girl. After unpacking, all of them rested for about an hour before changing into their swimsuits to go to the beach.

Jeffrey came with a volleyball under his arm and shouted, "Now let's start the fun!!!! Guys versus girls in a game of beach volleyball! The team who scores 20 points first, wins!! The team who loses will give the winners a treat!!"

Surprisingly, it was the girls who won. Much of the credit went to Kim as she was the star player of the girl's volleyball team back at school. Jeffrey asked, "How about another round to determine who wins??"

Joanne whacked his back, gave him a face of triumph and said, "Don't be a sore loser. Losers treat the winners, remember? Don't go back on your word!"

"I'm a man and a man does not go back on his word! With Hane around, giving u ladies a treat will be my pleasure." Having said that, Jeffrey took a bow and headed for the shower. All of them then took a shower and rested in their respective rooms.

------------------------End of chapter 2---------------------------------------

Sorry I took so long to update. I didn't have any motivation but got a very kind feedback from Cerulean-san so thanks and enjoy!!!! Remember to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the room that Hane and Serene shared, Hane asked, "So…you'll be going back to New York to complete your studies after this week?"

Serene stiffened before giving him a slight smile, "You know that I want to carve out my career. I don't want to take over my family's business."

Hane replied, "And you know what it means for me after I graduate from Oxford too - take over the family business."

Serene paused before continuing, "Then perhaps you could do what you want. Instead of taking the path that has been created for you. Like your brother."

Hane was hurt, why couldn't Serene understand what he was going through?! He had to be responsible now that his brother had left home. He couldn't let his parents work forever while he _did what he wanted. _

He explained, "I was left to pick up the pieces after Jeff left. Including the family business."

Serene got what he meant and kept quiet.

Joanne came out of the showers and looked all over the room. "Where is that "man"?" she thought. She shrugged and draped the towel over the chair as she sat in front of the dressing table to comb her hair.

Finishing, she laid on the bed thinking about Hane. "Well, one thing I know is that he is definitely in love with Serene. I guess I really can't compare to her of course….She has the money, the looks, the heart…She's practically perfect!" Joanne sighed as she thought. She looked at the door and nearly jumped up when she spotted Jeffrey. For a moment, she thought he was Hane as his eyes were serious. But as she got up, his eyes returned to normal.

"For crying out loud, don't just stand there! I thought you were….you were…….a ghost!!!" Joanne nearly blurted out Hane's name but stopped just in time. Jeffrey retaliated, "Hey! Do I look like a ghost that much?!!"

Joanne opened her mouth to speak but started to laugh but stopped, looking apologetic.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Jeffrey started laughing and stopped. There was a moment of silence before the both of them burst out laughing again.

"Hey!! What's all the commotion about?? Care to share?" asked Jason as he popped by Jeffrey's room with Kim in hand.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just commenting on how much your best friend over here resembles a ghost." Joanne explained.

Jeffrey gave Joanne an I'll-get-my-revenge look before telling Jason, "I'll call Hane before going down for dinner. You two can head there first."

-----------------------------------End of chapter 3---------------------------

Hees...uploaded 2 chapters today all due to the kind feedback as mentioned afore...enjoy and remember to review! hope that is your reviews, you people can advise me on areas to improve on cos like I said, this is my VERY 1st fanfic.


End file.
